


Fine

by 24601problems



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24601problems/pseuds/24601problems
Summary: fine: in a satisfactory or pleasing manner; very well.“I love how you said ‘I’b fide‘ like you actually thought it would convince me.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, irondad - Relationship, spiderson - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Fine

“Yikes spiderbaby, how long since you last got any sleep? Today’s Wednesday, if that helps.“ 

This was the first thing Peter heard when he walked into Tony’s penthouse of Stark Tower after school. It was a Wednesday (apparently), which meant it was also an internship day, something Peter normally couldn’t wait for. Who wouldn’t look forward to literally inventing shit in Tony Stark’s lab where the possibilities were literally endless? 

But today, all he wanted to do was drag himself back to his and May’s shitty apartment in Queens, throw on his biggest and comfiest hoodie, get under at least three blankets and sleep. His head was throbbing under too hot temples, his nose was somehow simultaneously stuffy and running, and his throat hadn’t stopped feeling scratchy in two days now. 

So why didn’t Peter just go home? Because of the mother-henning, smothering when someone he loves is sick, man standing in front of him, Tony Stark. If Tony knew even half of how much Peter was feeling like the garbage can tipped over with literal fumes coming off of it that he had seen earlier, well he could kiss patrolling and any activity not related to him laying in bed, or the sofa if he got lucky, goodbye for at least a week. 

Rolling his eyes, Peter decided to go with the story that he just hadn’t slept. “I’m fine. I can sleep later.” 

“Right, because procrastinating sleep and our physical health always works. How sick are you, kid?” Tony crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he stared Peter down from across the marble countertop. 

With a huff and a cough from said huff, Peter knew that there was no turning back now. He really should have just cancelled on Tony, because of course it was his luck that today was the day that Tony chose to be Mr. Observant before he had even fully walked in the door. But the problem with cancelling was that then there was a literal 0% chance that Tony wouldn’t have known that something was up. At least with him coming to the tower, Peter figured if he got lucky he could just suffer through the three to five hours of wanting to be in his bed. 

But was he lucky? Of course not. 

“Tony, let’s just go to the lab please,” Peter begged. He had been in this situation far too many times, and Tony would absolutely agree with that. Too often Peter showed up to the tower with some type of injury or physical problem, and each time Tony fussed over him excessively. 

“Mhmm, sounds great. Hey Fri? What’s Peter’s temperature?” Tony asked his A.I. without breaking eye contact with Peter. Great, so now they were apparently having a staring match. 

“Master Parker’s temperature is approximately 101.3 degrees Fahrenheit.” The A.I. responded back. 

“Thanks babe,” Tony responded smoothly while he waited for a reaction from the teen standing across the kitchen from him. 

“You know that’s like a total invasion of privacy, right?” Peter snipped with the most attitude he could manage while feeling like he had been run over by a truck. 

In typical fashion, his complaints were ignored. “Symptoms?” Tony questioned while he took out the kettle and filled it with water from the sink.

“None, I’m fine.” Peter said keeping his words to minimum because his throat was really starting to hurt. You know, like a liar. 

“I love how you said ‘I’b fide‘ like you actually thought it would convince me.” Tony practically laughed before starting to list off the symptoms he could actually discern. “So I hear the stuffy nose, confirmed the fever, and going to assume a sore throat?” He turned around from the kettle to look the obviously sick teen. 

Met with silence, Tony retorted. “I can just ask Friday, kid but I’d rather hear it from you.”

Peter sighed, looked to the ceiling for some god to rescue him (he wouldn’t be picky on which, it could be Loki or someone worse at this point honestly), and finally gave up the battle he knew he would never win. 

“Fine and a headache. So I’m going to go before I get you sick I guess.” He answered and straightened the backpack that was still on his aching shoulders, preparing to leave.

“Absolutely not. Believe or not, Aunt Hottie and I keep tabs on you and so I know for a fact that she’s not going to be home until Saturday. Gig is up so you’re definitely not leaving.” 

“I said I’m fine! I can take care of myself when sick. I have cough drops and tea and stuff at home.”

Tony scoffed, “How long can you run on expired cough drops and half a sports drink?”

Peter grunted, shrugged off his backpack to let it hit the floor where he stood, and literally stomped off to his room in the tower. 

Right before he shut the door he heard Tony sweetly call from the kitchen, “Honey and lemon in your tea?”


End file.
